Just a Memory
by shallowheart4
Summary: Marissa Heroine never talked much about her past. Here's why she's so quiet. Read the story of her horrible childhood. Rated M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! My first Magical Starsign fic. Enjoy! Reviews are nice (please!)**

**My heroine is a dark girl named Marissa. **_Italics means it's a memory._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Magical starsign, Brownie Brown does.**

Ugly. The word itself was hideous. They had taunted her, called her such awful names and then said they loved her. And they actually expected her to believe them. 'No one likes you,' 'Everyone thinks it would be better if you weren't around.' Words sting; Sometimes worse than actions.

I woke up to the regular screams of my parents. I hated them. I know every teenager hates their parents but I REALLY hate them. I wish I could run away. Grow wings and catch a breeze that will take me far away from here.

No my parents were not screaming at each other or even because of the fact they were frustrated. They just thought it was fun. Fun. They thought it was fun to shout at me and watch me struggle under their thumbs.

"Marissa! Get your ugly self out here girl! I brought you into this world and I can easily take you out of it!" This was my mother. I will never forget her voice. It struck my ears like venom. It was like a familiar stranger's voice. I remember sweeter days when Mom would hold me in her arms and sing me to sleep. Now all that was left was her empty shell of a body, filled to the brim with nothing but hate.

My matted dirty brown hair covered my face, shielding my eyes from the public. I believe my hair was once a nice blonde color but I haven't hit the showers for at least three months. Mother forbids me from touching them. The closest thing I have to a shower is the mucky, green swamp-like pond out back.

I am lucky enough to have a bedroom, a small bedroom. A dark square room that makes me feel like I'm in a shoebox. I jump out of bed like my butt was on fire and rush to the kitchen where Mother slaps me and tells me to do a simple chore. It is simple but it has dire consequences if done incorrectly. The easiest made mistake cost something as important as food for the day.

When I did what was expected of me because to them I was as low class as a slave. I hurried with breakfast for my drunken father on the couch.

"Marissa," His voice was slurred, "Get in here!"

I sighed and got the bacon on the plate. I wanted to grab just a small morsel of food. That delicious bacon passed under my nose as I passed it to my father.

"Atta girl! Hurry up next time," Dad smiled a crooked drunken smile that made him seem slightly comical. I turned ready to face any other way of work Mom would offer. I began to walk out of the room when I felt my father pat my butt. It scared me slightly sending a shiver up my spine.

Dad touched me. Yes it was gross, yes I hate it. Sometimes he'd touch my butt, sometimes my breast. He would hug me and kiss me all the time reeking of alcohol always. Why? What had I ever done to deserve this? I could surely pull off some dark magic to get out of here…

Magic was forbidden, my parents (more like rentals) were mages too and they would whip my hide at the thought of using the dark spells. They were worried someday I would get better than them. I haven't used magic for a year or two so it would feel weird.

"Marissa!" Mother's voice was sharp, "I have something for you." She was more crooning than anything else at the second part. I walked over as she ordered and as she raised her hand I flinched knowing what was coming.

"Why do you flinch, Marissa?" Mom's face sweetened up to what it used to be and she stroked my chin with her hand. "Sweetheart, that's good! You finally understand that my way is the only way." Her voice lowered almost to a growl. "Nobody want you here you ugly little wart."

Mother stood up and slapped me hard enough that it left my cheeks throbbing. A tear slipped through my lashes and I knew it was a mistake. Mom couldn't handle crying, and I was about to pay the price.

"Don't cry!" She barked, "I don't want to listen to your damn whining!" Mom took her belt out from around her waist and whipped me hard enough to leave a purple tattooing of bruises across my body.

Mom shoved me through my bedroom door and locked me in. I sat in front of the door and cried. I let it all out. I hated them; both of them. More so Mom, she seemed the ringleader. And Dad… Dad was just confused and quite frankly I was afraid if I messed up with him he'd rape me.

I need to think of a way out of here. Dark magic is the answer, but it promises severe beating if I try. No one would come to rescue me… I really doubt it if anyone outside my family knew I existed. I was a dirty secret. My parents dirty secret. To them I was just an outlet for their anger. I meant nothing to them.

I found a hand mirror in my closet. I had stolen it from Mom a few weeks ago. She didn't notice; I didn't think she would.

My reflection stared back at me. _Ugly._ My violet eyes bloodshot and spouting tears. My matted hair that I could just manage to pull a brush through sat in a pathetic clump. _UGLY._ My face was pale and blotchy. Soft pink and purple marks had popped up where Mom had hit me. _U-G-L-Y. _My body was bone-thin and my limbs trembling. My bones seemed about ready to pop out where they hit the skin. _DAMN IT GIRL! DON'T YOU GET IT? YOU'RE HIDEOUS! NO ONE WOULD EVER LIKE YOU!_

The mirror dropped out of my hand and hit the floor. I picked it up instinctively and curled my lips down in anger. I slammed the mirror on the floor and bashed it across the wall until all that was left was a few sharp reflective shards.

Through twitchy hand I picked up the largest piece. _EVERYONE WISHES YOU WERE DEAD!_ I opened up my palm and placed the end of glass carefully against the warm skin of my wrist. I sighed and dragged the glass across my skin.

It drew red blood up with little pressure and I continued to saw. I ignored the pain in my wrist and focused on breathing. I traced the horrible letters. I left deep welts that would take a week to heal and I wrote the dreaded word. Ugly.

I looked down at my work. My masterpiece. I dropped the mirror shard down and it flicked face up; copying my face. Blood stained the mirror and I glared at it.

Why me? What did I ever do in this world? I don't want this! I'll find a way out of this I promise…

**Pretty good? Yes, no? Reviews are nice! By the way I am also Hyperpink4!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright Chapter two! I'll try to add more action in this chapter. REVIEW!**

My head felt dizzy as my nostrils filled with the scent of my blood. I inhaled slowly hating it. I deserved to suffer… I looked down. I had just carved the word, ugly on my wrist so hard that it was crying red tears. I had branded myself so I would always remember what I was.

The blood began to drip on the carpet and gasped. If Mother saw this she would kill me! I took my wrist to my mouth and lapped up the blood. The metallic taste lingered on my tongue. I needed to get rid of this blood.

If the blood stained anything I would be dead meat. I hated licking up my own blood but I had no way to get rid of it. I kept licking but the blood kept flowing. Suddenly I had a fear of bleeding to death. That would be ridiculous… I sat there sucking my red wrist; my tongue felt along the cuts and stung them.

When my wrist turned white and there was no more blood to flow I stood up. Blood was ugly and Mom would find great enjoyment in me being forced to drink my own. I picked up the mirror shards and shoved them to the back of my closet.

I sat on my bed and stared at the ceiling waiting for Mother to open the door. Sometimes it would take days sometimes hours. Either way, my room was completely bare except for a bed and a very small closet filled with junk.

I heard the swish of the door open and looked up. Mom stood there glaring at me and for the moment I never felt more fear in my life. Mom came forward slowly and I stood up.

She slapped me again this time her fingernails got involved in contact. They dug into my skin as though I were a juicy apple and retracted pulling bits of pale flesh with them.

I knew that I would have red crescent moons coating my face in the place her nails had touched me. She picked bits of flesh out from under her fingernails and then turned back to me.

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet! YOU DO NOT CRY AT ME! I HATE YOU!" Mom screamed, "I GIVE YOU A PLACE TO LIVE! FOOD TO EAT!"

Mom punched me. She actually punched me; as though she wanted to knock my lights out.

She hit my stomach leaving a tight, sick feeling in there that made me want to vomit. She hit my chest causing me to fall backwards on my bed and then she hit me in the mouth causing me to chip a tooth.

I swallowed it knowing I wouldn't be able to spit it out. Mother's eyes traveled south down my arms and then they found my wrist. She snatched it up and read what it said.

I held my breath. Mom's chest heaved and I'm sure she was about to have a cow.

"Did you do this!" She demanded snarling at me. "You want to die!" She growled dragging me downstairs to the kitchen. Most people think of a kitchen as a place that is peaceful and food is made but to me it is a home for torture and a place where weapons sit carelessly.

Mother grabbed a knife of the cutting board and placed my wrist down on it. I swore for a second that I would lose my hand but she brought the knife down slowly carving even deeper into my wrist. Making the cuts more defined and readable.

I flinched and wriggled under her grasped as the pain sunk in.

"STOP IT!" She screamed scaring me and holding my wrist tighter. She was supposed to be my mother.

"This is what happens to little girls who want to die!" Mother plunged the knife deep down the rest of my arm causing me to scream in agony. My Mother was cutting me!

Her cut led from the middle of my forearm, all the way down to my elbow. I was bleeding like crazy.

The rest was a blur because I got really dizzy and then I couldn't remember anything. All I remember is red. Blood was everywhere. On the counter, on the blade and all over my body. My arm bled like a faucet leaving red teardrops everywhere. I screamed and through all the pain Mom was smiling. Grinning ear to ear as though she were a little kid at a carnival. The thought made me sick. I was passed out before I hit the floor.

I woke up in my room again. This time I was tucked tidily inside my covers. I smiled, I was actually happy. It was warm, peaceful and no one was hurting me. I was in no pain!

Well, I _was_ in no pain until I decided to sit up. Brown dried blood stained my covers; so much blood! And I noticed that I wasn't tidily tucked in bed; I was practically thrown in it.

I backed up and inspected my arm. The 'ugly' cut on my wrist wasn't that bad; it would heal soon enough. As I checked over the other on that Mother had given me and had to swallow back vomit. It had clotted but surrounding the cut was a nasty red color I didn't like.

The rest of my arm was alabaster white. I must have lost a lot of blood. _I need to clean this up!_ I thought ass I jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. Except I didn't make it far. As soon as I got out of bed my legs buckled and I fell to my was wrong with me? Was it something Mother did?

I gathered as much strength as I could to get up and walk. I stood up this time but my legs wouldn't cooperate. I fell on my face this time; pressing my nose hard into the carpet.

My nose throbbed and I pulled myself up against the bed using it as a crutch. I sat down and pulled my knees up to my breasts. I wanted to cry but my better judgment told me not to. _Why not? It's not like anyone will see you._

No, I wouldn't cry. I was going to get up and go to that bathroom so I could wash that cut. I NEEDED it. _Come on Marissa you ugly scrub! Get up!_

My arms had lost strength in them too and I found myself unable to get up. That's when I began crying. Why would my body do this to me? My body was betraying me… First my mother and now my body? I cried in pain of the sweet memories we shared picking flowers and singing songs; even if she didn't feel like it.

My stomach hurt as though I were gonna be sick and I knew something was seriously wrong with me. I folded up my shirt and inspected my tummy.

I was skinny enough you could easily count all my ribs, skinny enough that average people would probably consider me anorexic. I gasped in horror at my stomach. There were bruises, yes, they had a color range from yellow to purple. But what was really frightening were the large red bumps swelling on my stomach. When I say red I don't mean just a little pink I mean they were deep red like a tomato.

I was internally bleeding.

But I don't remember ever being hit hard enough in the stomach for that. I guess maybe Mother punching me earlier today; but, no. When she punched me this morning it wasn't hard enough to cause me to bleed inside.

I gagged and choked all in an effort to restrain my stomach from spilling it's guts.

_Alright, Marissa. This really is bad. I need you to walk to the bathroom. It's right across the hall and I need you to walk there now!_

I tried; willing myself to walk did nothing. My little pep talks were worthless and on top of that I still couldn't walk!

I put all my strength in my arms and forced my useless muscles to pull me to my feet. I stood there on two feet using my bed for balance. I almost threw up from the force it took to lift me.

_Now walk!_ I inched one of my feet forward and placed all my weight on it. I swung the next one forward and then the next one. I soon was at my door.

I placed my blotchy hand on the handle and prepared to turn it when it stuck. It was locked. Of course it was! What was I thinking? Mom would never leave me in here with the door unlocked! So I just wasted my time and energy!

But I NEEDED to get to the bathroom now! That cut was too nasty to leave unattended. Surely Mother must care about me enough to let me clean this wound that might get infected.

I banged on the door. I took both fists and pounded it. I wanted out! And I was sure gonna get it! If Mom would let me clean this I would probably get an even worse beating and then get locked in here AGAIN!

I heard the stomp of angry feet on the stairs and I knew one of my parents was coming. I prayed it were Dad for the fact he might actually pity me. The door swung open and I thanked my lucky stars because Dad was there. His face was a deep shade of red in anger.

"What the hell are you doing? Marissa you better be dying because-" Dad started talking and I was about to interrupt and tell him about the cut but no words did.

My voice was gargled and I felt my stomach clamp down. I opened my mouth wide preparing to vomit and when I did it came out on the carpet. It was blood! All of it! Some dripped out my nose causing to burn from acid. I took deep breath before preparing to spit out another mouthful of puke. Blood ran down all my clothes and I found I had no strength anymore. I tried to keep my balance but I ended up falling.

I fell right in the puddle of blood.

**REVIEW! Okie Dokie this was chpt. 2. I hoped you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three. Reviews are nice; they make me feel more confident about what I write****. Even if my story sucks I want you to tell me.**

I sat there in the puddle of blood; inhaling the acrid fumes of stomach acid. I remember Dad patting my back and telling me it was okay. He picked me up as though I were his baby girl again. I was nestled in his strong arms. I noticed I left some blood stains on his clothes. If he noticed them he didn't care right now.

Dad did care about me! He carried me in the bathroom and set me on the floor where I began a fit of coughing. I caught my reflection as Dad carried me in; not pretty. My chest began to heave and I felt my throat expand.

Dad lifted me up to the porcelain surface of the toilet just in time for me to barf up my guts another time. I felt as though I were drowning. The scary part was that if I were to drown now, it would be in my own blood. How much blood had I lost? Why was my body betraying me so?

Dad looked at me and he had a sad but serious look on his face. He laid me flat on the floor and began to pull at my clothes I realized what was happened and wanted to scream at him to stop but all I managed was,

"Don't…" My voice was so weak and fragile. Dad pulled at my clothes and pulled them off until I had none left. I felt totally embarrassed to be naked in front of my Father and I wanted to die now. Dying would take me out of all this suffering.

Dad lifted up my pale exposed body and I caught my reflection in the mirror again. My lips were blue and my eyes were glassy. Dad set me down in the bathtub and began to get some warm water running. Was Dad going to get me clean? He didn't have some disgusting plan to do me right here on the bathroom floor? Of course not! Dad pulled through. I smiled feebly at him as the warm water hit my cold body and burned.

The water burned my freezing skin and as time went on I got used to the new temperature. Dad took a washcloth and squeezed some soap out on it. Dad set to work scrubbing the dirt and grime off my inoperable body. The warm water felt so good on my skin, it was like a thousand feathers tickling me. Being surrounded always made me feel calm and at ease.

Sure it was awkward when he washed me in some… areas; but I was getting clean. When I was sick Dad would lift me out so I could be sick in the toilet. Dad took a fresh washcloth and gently cleaned out the wounds on my arms. I saw him bit his lip at the sight of my stomach.

The huge red bumps looked pretty nasty and I myself didn't want to touch them. I looked down at my chest. You could see blue veins show up through the pale skin of my breasts. I really was sick…

I flinched slightly as Dad cleaned out my cuts but I sucked it up. Last but not least Dad took a butt load of shampoo to his palms and then ran it through my tangled mess of hair. He scrubbed at my scalp and loosened knots that have been in my hair forever.

When I was finished with my cleansing Dad lifted me out of the tub and sat me back in my bedroom. I still was naked and now dripping wet. My body hurt everywhere and yet I had never felt more loved in my life, was that weird or what? I actually knew Dad cared about me!

Dad left the room and came back a few minutes with an oversized T-shirt and a fluffy towel. He patted my body dry with the towel and then stuffed my useless body into the shirt. It covered me well enough. I was covered and that was what mattered.

Dad fixed up my bed with new bedding and then placed me in it. He wrapped me tightly in the covers and got me a glass of water. He grabbed a bucket that we like to call the 'puke bucket' whenever one of us was sick.

Last thing, and possibly the most important; Dad took a toothbrush and cleaned out my mouth. I spit in the 'puke bucket' and rinsed with a glass of water. When he pulled the toothbrush away the bristles were all red and I looked away. Blood, blood and more blood…

Dad leaned over and kissed my forehead, like a father.

"Get better Sweetheart. If you need anything I'll be right downstairs, ok?"

I nodded and closed my eyes. I had never felt so comfortable and loved since… I don't know how long! I snuzzled deep in my clean sheets and loved the feel of my skin. My skin no longer felt tight and sticky; my hair felt angel soft.

I fell to sleep quickly. I dreamed of happier days. In this dream Mom and I were making a cake. She was teaching me how to cook. I got flour all over my face and mom laughed; we both laughed. Mom used to cradle me in her arms and sing whenever I was sick… Dad teaching me how to play checkers… mom taking me to the mall… Dad helping me cross the street… Me trying on Mom's heels… all these memories played through my brain. They were all so familiar yet so far out of reach. The last memory was one where we all ate ice cream together…

I woke up to something wet touching my face. I opened my eyes and Dad was there with a washcloth rubbing my face. I was hot! In my bed I was sweating! Fever, I thought bitterly. That cut must be infected…

I looked at my forearm. The cut Mother had left there was really deep. It was really red and had swelled a lot. I swallowed nervously.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked Dad. Dad shook his head and said,

"I think it's your cut. It's infected…" He looked sad, I mean seriously. I believed he cared for me at that moment.

"What about my stomach?" I asked. Remembering those awful red spots made me shiver or that could just be the fever.

"I don't know, I think your internally bleeding… But let's hope not..."

I took the glass of water and barely downed one sip before I emptied my stomach in the puke bucket. Dad patted me on the back and I coughed. I could taste the metallic tang on my teeth and hated it.

"Why am I puking blood?" I was so terrified my voice wavered.

"I think it has to do with you internally bleeding…" Dad smiled and brushed my hair out of my face, "Are you going back to sleep, Marissa?"

I nodded and Dad left. He shut the door behind him and five minutes after I heard wheels pull in our driveway and then the front door opened.

Mom was home.

All hell was about to break loose.

**REVIEW! Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for taking the time to read my story! Poor Marissa, here comes her mother…**

I listened as Mother slammed the door and stomped across the kitchen in her boots. They were stilettos; sure they were fashionable but not just that; they hurt like hell when you kicked with them. I could hear her talking with Dad and I held my breath.

I wished they wouldn't talk about me. I placed the palms of my hands together and prayed to god that Father would not talk about me. If Mother knew she would see it as a sign of weakness and punish me. If she came up here I would summon my magic. It would be my last resort.

If I stayed here without medical attention I knew I would die. I didn't need her helping! I needed to get out of here. I needed to rest until my wounds heal, but my wounds won't heal.

I heard Mom's heels clomping up the stairs and I raked my memory for spells I knew. I only knew one but I doubt it would do anything to Mother. Mother was a pretty powerful magician herself and probably wouldn't fall flat to one tiny little _shadow die_.

I made up my mind just in time because I jumped out of the safety of my covers just as Mother walked in. On her face was a look of disgust and something else. A snarl, her lips were pulled back as though she were a dog snarling. It was the same snarl I got when I was mad.

Mom ran at me and I begun casting my dark spell. Mother realized what I was doing a little too late because she got hit by my shadow die right in the face and it left cuts.

"Oh, you are so gonna pay! You are dead meat you freaking moron!" Mom ran at me. My body was sore from that spell; it had stolen energy from my body. I had expected the spell to hit her harder but lack of practice made me weak.

Mom stabbed her heel on my foot piercing my delicate skin. Once I howled with pain she swung her other leg out and tripped my non-stabbed foot. I instantly I fell to my knees like she wanted. Mom grinned like a maniac and brought her knee up to my chin hard. Causing me to bit my tongue; almost in half.

"MAGIC IS FORBIDDEN IN MY HOUSE!" She continued to snap her knee up at my chin while I sat there helplessly. I would've fallen on the floor by now but I knew Mother wouldn't let me. Mom only stopped to scream in face, spraying spittle everywhere.

"I THOUGHT I MADE THAT CLEAR! YOU OBVIOUSLY NEED A REMINDER YOU UGLY GIRL! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU'RE _MY_ DAUGHTER!"

Mother let go of me and I fell on my face; I drooled blood on the carpet. She ground her heel into my back screaming at me to get up. I felt past the pain and silently prayed to god that this would stop. My wounds felt as though they were on fire and my stomach felt as though it would empty itself right here on the carpet.

I heard my door open and Dad walked in. _Yes! Please save me! _I begged.

I stared a Dad with tears in my eyes and wished he would put an end to this.

"Get off her! She's sick!" Dad did something that amazed me, I will never forget that one moment when Dad shoved her off me. Forget all those nasty things I thought about him; all those time he touched me were forgotten because for the moment he was my angel.

Mom fell in a crumpled heap on the floor next to me. She got up dangerously slow and swept her hair out of her face. She glared at Dad; I mean a total stare-down.

She licked her lips and before I knew it she had sent an incredible dark magic spell at him. It hit Dad right in the chest and I watched as it shoved him out of the room. Mom got right to her feet and slammed the door shut.

She whirled around to face me,

"Stand up!" She ordered.

I got on all fours and tried to push myself on my feet but found myself unable. The pain was too much; I would die right here on the floor…

I felt hands come up under my armpits and drag me upwards to stand. It was Mother of course. Once I my balance was revived I stood there in front of her swaying on the spot.

As quick as a flash Mother punched me in the jaw; hard enough I saw bursts of light. I fell. My arm was bent over my stomach and when I fell I heard and awful snap and a excruciating pain throbbed in my newly broken arm.

I screamed and tears ran down my face as I clutched my arm and sat on my knees. Mother looked pleased as though she had accomplished a great task.

She held my now crippled body in her arms and brushed the hair out of my face lovingly.

Mother pulled out a small pocket knife and got this blood-crazy look on her face. She placed the blade in my mouth by the corner of my lips. It was extremely sharp and cut though my lips like it were nothing. Mother sliced the corner of my mouth open and I didn't feel the pain for a good few seconds and then when it did hurt it hurt like hell.

I felt myself swallow red hot liquid and almost gagged in an attempt to spit it out. _Why was she doing this to me?_

She put the knife away and then carried me over to my small closet. She shoved me through the door and locked me in. She walked away and I heard her heels clicking away.

I stood up using the doorknob to help support my weight only to find out I would regret it. Something sharp like a razor sliced through the balls of one of my feet. I instantly fell to the floor and removed a big piece of glass.

Glass. It glinted in the light and I realized it was a mirror. Yes it was the mirror I used to cut my wrist.

I needed to get out of here. NOW. If I didn't I would die in this very closet and be found years later after our house was sold or something. Or maybe I'd never be discovered…

Magic would become vitally important right now.

**Reviews are very much so welcome! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Thank you all for taking the time to read my story.**

Mom and Dad had just drove away in their car; leaving me all alone for at least an hour. I picked the remaining pieces of mirror out of my foot. I was a bloody mess as usual. Only this time I could die from my wounds. One of my arms was broken and I had many cuts and bruises. A major cut on my arm was infected and I found myself at lost for words. Normally I'd sing to make myself feel better but when I opened my mouth to let loose a melody no words came.

I was in no mood to sing.

I wanted and needed to get out of here. It was as important as life or death. I had nothing left here to live for. It was just the idea of dying on my own closet that seemed unappealing. I gave myself a huge mental lecture about how important it was to stand up. With great effort I heaved my heavy body onto its feet using the doorknob for support. My feet slipped on the newly shed blood and I almost lost my balance. I tried turning the knob. It was locked of course; how could I have forgotten?

I rummaged around my dark closet searching for something I could use to pick the lock. I came across a bobbi-pin; a little classic and this was really good luck considering it was me. I stuffed the end of the pin in the lock.

Except I wasn't that lucky. The end of the pin wouldn't even fit in the slot. I needed a key. A went back on the floor and began to search. I found a sewing needle and stabbed myself with it. I sucked the blood off my fingertips and tried to fit the needle through the slot. It fit but it didn't have enough force to pry open the door.

I almost gave up when I found the perfect object for the job. Attached to some old paperwork was a paperclip. I took the small piece of metal off the paper and placed it promptly though the slot. I pressed in and then I heard a small click.

I withdrew the paperclip and carefully opened the door. I was cautious not to make any noise while I still supported all my weight on that door handle. I grabbed a go-bag and half ran to my bed so I wouldn't lose balance.

I was running away. Classic; I know but what else was I supposed to do?

I reached under my mattress and pulled out a dusty book called 'The Greatest Magic.' It was just a book of spells and how to do them. It was technically a school textbook but it was all I had to teach me my dark spells. I knew Shadow Die but would that really be strong enough to stop Mom if she decided to get in the way of me leaving? Probably not.

I thumbed through the chapters looking for a fairly easy spell I could produce that would at least give me enough power to pass by. The next spell's name was Blood Money and it said it had properties that allowed you to gain strength from your enemy's injury. So it would both hurt my opponent (Mom) and it would give me power. Sounds like a win-win. Even though the idea of Blood Money sounded tempting, it would take a lot of power. And if I used up that power and my spell wasn't enough I would be done for.

I placed the book in my go-bag. I sighed knowing I would have so much more to pack.

I hobbled downstairs and into the kitchen and opened the cabinets wide. I pulled out a box of granola bars and a bag of chips, it wasn't the best diet but it was all that was in there. I grabbed a small, blue thermos and filled it with cold tap water.

I placed the food and drink in my bag and headed to Mom and Dad's bedroom. I always felt weird walking in here. I was never allowed in here and if I did come in it would never end well. I hurried out of unpleasant memories that took place in here.

I went to their closet and pulled out a blanket, it was rough and thin but it would do. I stuffed that away in my bag and noticed my bag was getting full. I headed back to my bedroom. I was glad my bag was big because otherwise all this stuff wouldn't have fit.

I felt a pang of guilt that I was plotting against my parents. I looked back and reflected on how many times they had called me ugly; how many times they had squealed with joy at the sight of my blood; how many times they told me they wanted me to leave.

I went over to the closet clumsily and got on all fours. I searched the floor until I found the mirror that had been jammed in my foot. I placed it inside my bag also; only to serve as a reminder of the pain they put me through; I used it to ease the guilt.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and began to limp downstairs. I had trained myself to walk in this condition; the only problem was the cuts the glass made on my feet. I started to head for the door when I heard a car pull in and I felt my blood run cold. I lost my balance and when I heard footsteps I scrambled to my feet and hid behind the now opening door.

I prayed Mother and Father wouldn't notice me hiding. Mom walked in first and she dumped her purse on a nearby end table. Dad walked in second and he shut the door; revealing my hiding spot. Dad didn't notice me because he was facing the wrong direction but Mom did. I watched as all the color drained from her cheeks except for the blush she had applied for make-up this morning.

Instantly Mom began screaming, "I locked you away in your closet why are you out here!" Mom growled dangerously. Dad turned to faced me and his face did the opposite effect that Mom's did; his face boiled deep red with anger. Mother's eyes wandered my body and she caught sight of my bag.

"ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT LEAVING!" She bellowed like a raging maniac; which she was. Mother ran at me like an enraged bull and snatched at my bag. I wanted to scream, 'let go' but no words came out, it was as if my voice had gotten lost in my throat.

I pulled away just out of reach from her and she fell to the floor. She was really mad now and I began to feel nervous. What if I couldn't cast magic well; maybe not using magic in forever had made me weak. I pushed all those doubts aside and cast a simple Shadow Die. I felt a splurge of energy splash through my fingertips as I created a huge cube of darkness. The cube surrounded Mother and did something strange to her.

The darkness seemed to pound on her body; crushing her. I heard her grunt and I knew I did some damage. Mother got right back up on her feet and started running at me; in the background I saw Father running at me too. Father didn't use magic so he would be easier to take care of. I cast a second Shadow Die and aimed it over Mother's head so it landed on Father. It seemed to crush him too but when the darkness left Father was left lying there on the ground passed out.

Unfortunately even though Father was taken care of, mother wasn't and she ran at me throwing punches. I looked beyond the pain and focused on what mattered; which is a lot harder than it sounds. I brought up my injured foot and swung it around so it made contact with her face. Mother had cuts where my foot had touched her.

I just needed her to back up long enough for me to cast one spell. Without magic I was nothing, and as Mother kept throwing punches I was getting weaker. I punched in return. I hit her stomach, shoulder, ribs and face; it didn't do anything. I felt so frustrated I wanted to scream. Why wasn't I good enough?

Finally out of anger I threw a particular mean punch towards her face. It made a huge slap noise and I struck her nose hard. I hit her hard and at I brief glance I knew it wasn't broken; but I was sure it hurt like hell. Mother's long delicate nose dripped with blood as if someone had turned on a faucet. Blood dripped between her parted lips and she brought her hand up to feel her nose. _This was it! The moment I needed!_

I cast the spell Blood Money and once Mother realized what I was doing she snarled exposing her now red, stained teeth. The spell surrounded her and unlike Shadow Die, the darkness clung to her skin and sucked away her health like a leech. Some darkness came at me and evaporated through my chest. I felt instantly better as I did.

Mother was in such bad condition she fell to her knees; I was in such good condition I ran right past her and left the house. I would never have to see the two of them again.

Hopefully they would be just a memory…

**Hey! Reviews would be loved!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six.**

I couldn't remember the last time I had been outside my house. It felt so good to be free. I felt stronger thanks to the health I had stolen from Mom. Those ugly red blood marks on my stomach still lingered, I needed to get some help but I didn't know anyone.

I still felt sick so I'd probably hack up blood later. My bag was a heavy weight on my shoulders but it made me feel good to be capable of doing such a task. I mean like an hour ago I had trouble even standing up.

I did a small jog of happiness. I ran into a slight problem though; my plan to escape had worked but where would I go now? I had no idea where a hospital was, let alone if there was even one near here. I needed directions, but there was another problem. The only public road that connected my home to the rest of the world was a small dirt one. All that surrounded me was trees and I was walking around barefoot.

I was probably jamming a bunch of dirt inside the cuts on my feet but I ignored it and focused on my goal of getting away and getting help. I stopped briefly to get a few sips of water from my pack.

The water inside the blue thermos was already warm but it was nice. I figured it would settle my stomach a little. I checked my pack; granola bars, chips, water, my spell book, a blanket and the shard of glass. With the supplies I had packed it should be enough to last me a few days.

I followed the dirt road but it seemed to be leading me nowhere. It was dark by now and there was no sign of any other people. I sighed and decided I would call it a night.

I headed off the side of the road and found a comfortable patch of moss to lie on. I pulled out the rough brown blanket and pulled it over my head. I'm not gonna lie, it was not one of the best nights I'd ever had. I had woken up several times only to empty my stomach of blood and other contents I had decided to consume.

I had started walking a little bid before the sun had reached the tops of the trees. I wiped several slugs of my blanket and packed it away. I was still incredibly tired but I got a feeling in my gut that I needed to keep moving. The moss I had slept on had splotches of red where I had gotten sick and it reeked like bile.

I tried to think positive. I hummed cheerful tunes I knew and thought about the bright side. I was away from home and nobody could stop me, I had whopped Mom's hide in her own house and gone against her wishes.

I caught a day brightening sight ahead. There was a road! A real paved road with cars driving by! I ran full-steam ahead.

The pavement felt like a relief to my poor aching feet. It was smoother than the dirt road and my feet thanked me for it.

I took a right just cuz I had no idea where I was going. I chewed on a granola bar as I headed into a convenience store. It was air conditioned; at home I had an air conditioner. It was summer and right now those really hit the spot. I soaked up the cool air gratefully.

I headed up to the front desk. The cashier gave me a weird look.

"Um… Could you tell me where the nearest hospital is?" I asked feeling really shy. I noticed a few local maps sitting on the desk corner but they cost money and money was the one thing I didn't have.

"Hospital? Why would you need a hospital? Are you hurt?" This cashier looked as if she could be my grandmother but I couldn't bring myself to tell her about my injuries.

I turned around. There was a blonde rabbit girl behind me waiting. I said nothing to the cashier and decided the safest option would be to leave and not say anything. If the cashier knew about my injuries she would probably take me to the hospital, but the hospital would probably ask a lot of questions and I'd probably end up getting sent back to my house and… Mom, she'd kill me literally. Maybe the hospital wasn't the best idea but where was I supposed to go?

I left the store thinking. Where the hell am I supposed to go?

"Hey," I heard a female voice say behind me before they tapped me promptly on the shoulder. I turned.

It was the blonde rabbit girl who was behind me in line. She had amber colored eyes and her blonde hair had a delicate braid on one side that looked pretty.

"You say you need a hospital? You don't want to talk to the cashier? What'd something bad happen to you?" This rabbit girl was nosy and her voice seemed a little pushy when she asked questions. I knew I was better off not saying anything but for some reason I trusted this girl. She looked about my age and I was a little taller than her. I told her my story and she scrunched up her face in horror.

"Ewww! That's not good! So you're hacking up blood because of the way your mom beat you? That is the most messed up thing I've ever heard! Is that why you can't tell anyone? Is that why you didn't want to tell the cashier?" This girl talked a lot but she was someone to talk to, someone who understood my dilemma.

"You can't tell anyone!" I insisted, "I don't want to go back!"

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone," The girl paused, "I'm Lassi, by the way."

"I'm Marissa."

"There's an easier way if you want to run away, I know a place that will take care of you, a place that will heal you if you let me come with you; would you?" Lassi asked.

I shrugged and nodded. Lassi nodded and then spoke,

"So I've got money if you need it; which I'm guessing you do. Hang on a second and let me get a few things from the store."

Lassi hurried back inside the convenience store and it was a few minutes until she came back out. Lassi had her arms filled with candy bars, sodas and other little snackydoo's. Just looking at the stuff she bought made me feel like I was on sugar high.

"Open your bag," Lassi instructed. I did as she said and she dumped the candy inside. She kept two bottles of soda in her hands and offered me one. I declined it only because I figured it would mess up my stomach.

Lassi opened her with and nice hiss and took a swig off it.

My bag felt more heavy thanks to Lassi's donation of candy.

I looked towards the road.

"Where now?"

**Reviews would be wonderful. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guess what? I'm alive :P**

"Now we hitch a ride," Lassi said sticking her thumb out far enough in the road for people passing by to see. I copied her and stuck my own thumb out too.

"Lassi?" I said quietly

"What?"

"Don't you have a family of your own?" I asked.

"Yup! But right now I'm sorta on my own because my Ma sent me off at Will-o-Wisp Academy. It's a magic school and that's where I'm taking you. I'm pretty self-dependent so my Ma figured I'd be ok, just stick with me Marissa and everything will be alright." Lassi smiled showing two cute buck teeth.

"I've never been out here before," I said shyly.

"Aww, its ok, don't worry about it."

Just then an electric blue car pulled on the side of the road. And bristly man shouted out the window.

"Ya'll be needin a ride, lil miss?" He asked in a southern accent.

"Oh, yes please! Thank you sir!" Lassi gushed politely.

"Hop on in girls," The man moved a few papers sitting in the front seat a put them in the back.

Lassi opened the front door and buckled herself in. I opened the back door and made myself comfy back there.

"Where ya'll goin?"

"Will-o-Wisp Academy if you please," Lassi giggled and fluttered her eyelashes as though she were flirting with this man.

"I can get you girls there, no problem. You students?" He asked.

"Yes we are," Lassi smiled.

"Do you girls have names?"

"I'm Lassi," She giggled.

"Lassi's a pretty name young miss," He chuckled, "What about you Sweetheart?" He looked at me from his mirror. I said nothing. Not sure if I trusted him yet.

"What's her deal?" He turned to Lassi.

"Oh, she's just really quiet. Don't worry about her. So do you have a name mister?" Lassi was a social butterfly.

"You can call me Joe."

"Hey Joe!" Lassi did her girly giggle.

"How old are you girls?" Joe asked. To me something about Joe was really fishy and I wasn't sure if Lassi felt it too. I didn't want to talk to this man, in fact all I wanted was to get out of this creepy man's car.

"We're both 16, my birthday is in two months though," Lassi answered.

"Enjoy your youth Girly cuz your just gunna keep growing older and the years will keep coming."

"I will Joe don't worry!" Lassi laughed, "Whoa! Your going kinda fast"

Lassi was right this man was fifteen miles above the speed limit.

"I wouldn't want a pretty girl like you to get in trouble for being late to school now would I? You girls are both pretty," Joe complimented us.

"Oh it's the next turn Joe," Lassi said.

Joe turned the car and before us stood a giant pink castle with blue shingles and a huge clock tower. He pulled up to a huge spiked gate. Joe stopped the car.

"That's alright we can get out here Joe. Thanks for the ride!" Lassi smiled and thanked him and jumped out of the car and I did the same happy to be away from creepy Joe.

I followed Lassi and as soon as Joe had driven off I whispered.

"I didn't like that man, he was very creepy"

Lassi laughed, "I know, but you gotta deal with creepy guys sometimes, its usually okay. But if anyone tries anything with you just blow this whistle." Lassi pulled a silver whistle out of her pocket that was on a purple lanyard.

"Oh ok," I made a mental note to buy myself a whistle.

Lassi opened the tall gates and we walked forward into the pink castle. I was welcomed by warmth and the sounds of laughter and talking. Everyone here wore expensive looking clothes and heavy looking shoes. I realized my bare naked dirty feet were very unsightly and I tried to keep them from view of these more fortunate people.

"We need you to meet the principal," Lassi said.

**I know its kinda short, im sorry**


End file.
